My Love Lies Bleeding
by DarkSilence101
Summary: AU "Looking at you in the rain. All I see is pain. Looking at you in vain. All I see is that stain." Dark and Daisuke were happily together until that stormy day when their lives changed forever. Dark reflects on his search for what he truly desires.


**My Love Lies Bleeding**

_**A.N I apologise to my regular readers for my long absence. But I'm back with a one-shot. I wrote this one for an English assignment for school. I hope you enjoy it. :D**_

* * *

**_Looking at you in the rain. All I see is your pain. Looking at you in vain. All I see is that stain._**

_

* * *

_

**_5 years ago_**

The fresh cool breeze that afternoon brushed against my skin. The sun shone in the clouded sky like dim faint glowing light bulb. I heard your cry at the end of the street, enticing me to come closer. Your smile radiated a warmth that I'd never feel ever again. All these signs did not foreshadow what happened 2 hours later.

_~*L~*O~*V~*E~*_

We stopped by your favourite park on the way to my house. By this stage the clouds in the sky began to fade to a grey and the breeze became slight stronger, though nothing could change the happiness that was occupying your mind at that exact moment. We were graduating middle school* tomorrow. You ran enthusiastically towards the swing and jumped on the closest one, signalling me to sit down on the neighbouring swing. We both flew through the air as if tomorrow, the world we knew would end. I'm glad now that we had that moment, because the next day, I would wake up to a foreign world full of despair and pain.

_~*L~*O~*V~*E~*_

We heard the familiar jingle that echoed across the park. Your face brightened as you turned to me. You told me that you would buy an ice-cream for both of us and off you ran. I looked up to the sky and the clouds which were now shadowing the glowing sun. The wind picked up and the icy breeze pricked my skin. I glanced over at you and admired you from afar. Your fire red hair was always the most distinguishing feature about you. There was no doubt about that. Your slim body figure and height allowed you to perfectly fit in my arms. Your skin was translucent and flawless; your lips plump and a perfect shade of pink. From behind me I heard a loud rumble and crack and I felt wet drips fall loosely from the looming clouds above. I peered upwards. I remember telling myself that it was going to rain and that we should probably get going. That split second I looked away from you is the same split second which I regret the most. If I could turn back time right now, I would turn it back to that moment. I wouldn't have looked away from you.

I heard a high pitched shriek that rivalled the crack of the forthcoming storm. My eyes darted over to the ice-cream van. A group of 5 males were surrounding you. From what I saw initially I sensed something deadly wrong. You screamed again. A cry of pain and agony_. BASTARD_. They called you. _F***ING SON OF A BITCH_. They yelled. I bolted up towards you. As I neared you, I saw your limp body on the ground. You were whimpering as they kicked and punched you. I spotted the liquid patch of ice cream on the pavement. The same coloured patch was on the pants of one of the males. He was the orchestrator. He was just standing there watching the others beat you up because of a little ice cream.

The orchestrator glanced to the side and saw me. I was stunned frozen. Fear crept into me. He asked me what I was looking at. I opened my mouth but I couldn't answer. I saw you coughing up blood, which mixed with the melted ice cream on the pavement. With my silent answer he grabbed me by the shirt collar and ordered his 'friends' to bring you with us. He walked us both into a dark alleyway and threw us both to the ground. I whispered to you, telling you that I would protect you. Your silence and drooped eyes allowed more fear to build up within me. In the alleyway, the leader asked me again if I knew you. This time a little voice inside me head told me to pick myself up and protect you. _You can't even protect the one you love. And you call yourself a man. _These words summoned a great sense of power within me. I stood up slowly and placed myself in front of you. I opened my mouth again confidently to speak but before I could, you interrupted and that single word you said echoed inside my head. _No._ My mind shattered into a million pieces. I turned around and whispered to you and asked you what you were doing. I was answered by more heavy silence. _I've never seen him before. Just let him go. He has nothing to do with this. You won't tell anyone will you?_ Those were the words that still haunt me to this day. The leader gave me one punch to make his warning clear and then told me to piss off. I couldn't leave you there, but your eyes staring at me told me otherwise. Those eyes screamed for me to run; to run and never look back. Taking one last look at your bloodied body and guilty smile, I turned around and ran. Tears welled up in my eyes, showing the regret and guilt my own heart felt for leaving you alone; for still being too weak to defend you. Now you were back there alone without me. If only I had stayed because afterwards, nothing in my life was ever the same.

_~*L~*O~*V~*E~*_

_The next day_

The chilling electronic tone woke me from my deep sleep. I sluggishly picked up the phone and pressed it against my ear. A sobbing voice whispered eight words that still haunts me like a dark cloud over my head. _He's in hospital and he can't remember anything._

I staggered down the blinding pure white corridor of ward three of the west wing. I spotted the number of in bold dark font. _102_. I peered in through the small crack in the slide door. I could hear your monotonous voice. I saw your blank stare as you slowly lifted a spoon to your lips. My body froze in its place. I had done this to you. I had left you alone to suffer on your own and I couldn't face you and I don't think I ever can.

"Would you like to go in?" a nurse broke me from my trance.

"Ah no. I'm fine."

She slid open the door and slipped in as I turned around, paused for a moment before my body took over. I found myself running away, with tears streaming down my face, not wanting to look back at the stain I left on you.

_~*L~*O~*V~*E~*_

_2 years later_

The booming vibrations from the loudspeakers at the front of the club were fast, strong, fleeting. It was the exact same beat that my life moved forward. I popped open another bottle of beer and placed my arm around the girl next to me, taking a sip of the icy liquid. The rotating shining lights wasn't enough to illuminate the girls' faces so I could recognise them. I estimated that there were around six girls sitting around me. I didn't know any of their names. I didn't remember where I met them. But I didn't care. They were just here to suppress the guilt that I've been hiding inside of me. My head started to spin as my eyes drooped slightly. Memories of your face flashed in my head. Your smile, your tears, your soft lips, your loving stare; these images tore at my soul.

"Excuse me ladies. I just need a minute," I groaned.

I put down the bottle, retracted my arm and slowly stood up and staggered to the door, leaving behind sighs of all those women who were just tools in my game to forget; a game that I was desperately losing.

_~*L~*O~*V~*E~*_

_Present_

The rain came out of nowhere and caught me off guard. I ran down the street with nothing but a newspaper over my head. I pressed the button repeatedly to cross the road at the traffic lights; desperate to reach shelter. I peered upwards and saw a boy with the same fire red hair that you had. His face was as translucent as yours. His lips were the same shade of pink as yours. His head was dipped, hiding under the umbrella. Heat started building up within me. The guilt and regret I had locked up 5 years ago was breaking free. The cars zoomed past between us, almost drawing us further and further apart. My breathing grew heavier as I tried to control myself, but there was nothing I could do. Tears welled up in my eyes as I screamed out your name.

"Daisuke!" I yelled. My feet took off and I sped across the road. The boy's head lifted upwards in recognition. His eyes widened as he took one step forward. At that moment, a screech erupted in the air, followed by a bang. Crystal drops of red sprayed on the asphalt and a blood curdling scream burned my ears.

I hadn't intended to push him to the side, but I been there just at that exact moment to push him away from the car that was racing down the street. The boy crawled up to my body that was sprawled on the road and cradled my head.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" he screamed.

"Daisuke?" I whispered, "Is that really you?"

"I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong person. My name is Daisuke, but I don't think I know you," he said. My heart cracked in two, when I realised that you had suffered memory loss. You shouldn't remember me at all. Despite the boy's denial, I knew from his soft, warm voice, that he was the same Daisuke I had fallen in love with.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you back then. I should've stayed. I shouldn't have run. I really did love you, and I still do. I'm just so sorry," I muttered with a few coughs in between.

"Don't talk. It doesn't matter what we've been through. Even if we were together at one stage, I'm a different person now. We can't return to the way things were. You can move on now. I forgive you," you said with a comforting tone.

"Thank you," I whispered as I closed my eyes. I could feel my salty tears mixing with my own blood and the rain and it was slowly washing away the stain that I had left on you. On this road, in your arms, my love lies bleeding.

_~*L~*O~*V~*E~*_

* * *

**Notes**

*Middle school in Japan refers to the first three years of high school. Also known as junior high.

_**A.N Hope you enjoyed this 1-shot and I apologise again for the long absence. I'll try and write more often but I can't make any promises. School is driving me insane. **_:) _**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Reviews:**_ Greatly appreciated and comes with free cookies. *places box of never-ending cookies on table*


End file.
